1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retrieving and dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new ball retrieval system for providing a user with a new device that would make the act of collecting a large number of golf balls an easy task when a golfer is practicing his or her swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retrieving and dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,600 describes a golf ball retrieving device and dispensing device for retrieving golf balls. Another type of retrieving and dispensing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,133 having a ergonomic ball retriever and dispenser for retrieving and dispensing golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,397 describes a golf ball dispenser for use by an individual on a practice tee or similar surface for the convenient placement of golf balls on a practice tee and the retrieval of golf balls on and around a practice tee. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,146 describes a golf ball pickup device whereby golf balls are picked up therein and can be easily dispensed as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,948 describes a tennis ball pack dispensing and retrieving apparatus for dispensing and retrieving tennis balls. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 436,722 describes an ornamental design for a backpack golf caddy.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new ball retrieval system that would allow the golfer to pickup and collect golf balls without bending over.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new ball retrieval system that using this new device in conjunction with a backyard golf net or mat would eliminate the time and cost associated with going to a driving range and would thus allow for convenient practice on a golfer""s home property.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a bag member that has a bottom wall. The bag member has a perimeter wall that extends upwardly from a perimeter edge of the bottom wall. The bag member has a top wall that is coupled to a distal end of the perimeter wall. The bag member defines an interior space. The bag member has an aperture that extends through the perimeter wall. The bag member is for holding a plurality of balls. A tube assembly is substantially hollow. The tube assembly has a proximal end coupled to the bag member abutting the aperture such that an interior of the tube assembly begin in environmental communication with the interior space of the bag member. The tube assembly has a distal end designed for receiving balls. The balls are movable through the tube assembly into the bag member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.